


De leche y cereales

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotepé, Humor, Kuroo y Bokuto nunca van a madurar, La programación nocturna apesta, M/M, Problemas realmente importantes de la vida diaria, Romance en algún lado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Es la una de la mañana y Kuroo tiene un problema realmente grave. Bokuto no distingue de horarios cuando se trata de un amigo.





	De leche y cereales

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo vi una imagen de un chico diciendo que no tenía leche para sus cereales. Todos sus amigos se quejaban -era una conversación de whatsapp, creo- y sólo uno se ofrece a llevarle. 
> 
> Me llegó justo al cora. Y pienso que sin importar qué, Kuroo y Bokuto siempre serán los mejores amigos.
> 
> Steff, quiero ser el Kuroo de tu Bokuto <3
> 
> Drabble pequeñito que me llegó de pronto a media noche. Espero les guste.
> 
> Nada es mío, sólo las malas ideas y el insomnio.

**1**

_Lo malo de ir de compras sin hacer una lista_ , piensa Kuroo de forma distraída, _es que se te pueden olvidar cosas realmente importantes._

Había comprado su enorme caja de cereales, por supuesto, era algo que de verdad no podía olvidar, nunca. Había comprado los huevos, el tocino, la nieve de chocolate y la leche deslactosada que parecía más bien agua pintada de blanco pero que Kenma se empeñaba en beber. Había tomado el papel de baño al final porque casi se olvida de eso. Pero había olvidado su leche. Su preciada leche para poder comer sus amados cereales.

Kuroo se negaba categóricamente a comerlos con esa horrible leche que, de verdad, parecía agua.

—Jamás te haría algo así, bebé —susurró abrazando su tazón de cereales ya servidos, confiado en que habría leche normal en casa.

Y pues, no había. Era la una de la mañana y el moría de hambre porque el sexo siempre lo dejaba muy hambriento.

Kenma dormía tranquilamente en la habitación mientras el sufría en la cocina. El muy maldito.

 _“Cuando no vives cerca de un 24 horas y sirves tus cereales sin recordar que no hay leche. ¿Y ahora, quién podrá ayudarme?”_ Publicó dramáticamente en Facebook, junto a una foto de su tazón. Poco le importaba que la gente supiera que tenía un tazón de gatitos que hacía juego con el de Kenma. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. La leche que no había, por ejemplo.

Pasa los siguientes quince minutos de la noche observando el frigorífico, pensando en qué tan terrible puede ser la leche deslactosada. Pasa otros diez minutos considerando hacer huevos con tocino y que Kenma se despierte molesto por el olor. Las dos opciones son desalentadoras.

El sonido de una notificación del celular le regresa a la realidad.

 _“Abre.”_ Dice el escueto mensaje por parte de Bokuto y que le hace levantarse como un resorte de su asiento, casi corriendo hasta la entrada de su departamento. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a su mejor amigo, aquel estúpido búho con su estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Y un envase de leche totalmente nuevo entre sus manos.

**2**

Pasan el resto de la madrugada comiendo cereal como niños chiquitos mientras ven una maratón de películas de terror viejas que pasan por la televisión a esas horas, intentando ser lo más silenciosos que pueden.

Kenma los encuentra así por la mañana, dormidos y babeantes en el sofá. El envase de leche vacío por completo en la mesita y la caja de cereales con menos de la mitad de su contenido.

Rueda los ojos, nada impresionado por la situación. Desde que son casi vecinos es una escena habitual sin importar la casa, el día o la hora.

Toma una fotografía con su celular y la adjunta en el mensaje que le envía a Akaashi.

_“Tengo algo que se te perdió.”_

Akaashi y él han aprendido a aceptar que sus relaciones no son de dos personas, sino de cuatro. Le sorprende bastante que no vivan todos juntos. Pero como si lo hicieran, la verdad.

Camina hacia la cocina, listo para preparar el desayuno mientras, con toda seguridad, Akaashi llega para recuperar lo perdido y sermonear a Bokuto durante media hora por sus escapadas nocturnas.

Pone cuatro platos y cuatro vasos en la mesa y con otro mensaje y una sonrisa discreta en los labios, le pide al moreno que antes de llegar, compre algo de leche.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así...


End file.
